Bionicle Island of Punishment
by FireTigerFoxLover
Summary: When a young girl who is mistaken for being a man is taken to a island where no one can't escape is made into a personal sex slave. She will have to use all her wits if she ever hopes to ever escape this island, and go back home to end this torture of the people for good, or will she forever stay on the island as their own pleasure play thing. Rated M for brutal sex, langue, and
1. Introduction

A/N This is my first story that I'm doing as a rated M… In the later chapters there will be a bit more violence. Guess thats all for now so enjoy!

**_Introduction_**

Torture lab X113

"So he won't tell us where the rest of these low life rebels are?" asked a man in a black fancy suit.

"No, I'm afraid not sir" replayed a much older man in a white lab coat, "no matter how much we give him… he still refuses to tell us any information."

"I see" said the man in the black suit, "then it looks like we have no choice, but to send him to Isl MN."

"Sir" spoke another man in a white lab coat, "with all due respect he might not be able to survive long there. The last one only lasted five day in one location, and the condition this one is in… I would give him at least less then a hour to live."

The man in black just stared at the young man in a gray hoodie in which said young man was glaring right back at him with green/brown eyes. "If 'he' had value his life more then he would of had given us the answers we seek" the man in black said, "but since 'he' had refuses giving us what we needed to know… then he is of no use to us."

Both men in white lab coats looked at each other, then back at the man in black. "If you say so" said the older man in the white lab coat.

"And besides" said the man in black as he was heading towards the door, "I think those Toas would like having a new human to 'play' with."

With that the man in black left the room on the remarked he had made to sink into the two men in the white lab coat. The older man in the white lab coat turned his attention the the young man in the gray hoodie, and thought for a moment. "Dr. Zakenama" spoke the younger man in the white lab coat, "do you want me to inform the Toas of our arrive sir?"

"No" replayed Zakenama, "I plan on giving them a surprise visit, but in the mean time prepare our course for Isl MN."

"Yes sir" said the younger man as he headed towards the door.

"And one other thing" said Zakenama with out turning to look at his assistant, "have a comfortable room for our dear guest 'Alexander'… for this is after all his last day of freedom 'he' will ever have again."

Ta-Koro

In the fire village of Ta-Koro, and inside a huge building sat a lone red figure who was now bored out of pure misery. You see he and the other Toas where in charge of a more brutal torture system for there new human allies, and they really enjoy doing it. But sometime the male humans that was sent to them don't last very long, and they would very soon get board. Yes, they only receive male humans and never seen a female human on the island, and that was because they never received one.

Anyways back to the red figure who was sitting in a big chair (fit for a king) polishing his sword, when a small Matoran came bursting through the door. "Toa Tahu" said the Martoran as he tried to breath, "they're… here!"

Knowing who they where Tahu got up from his chair while he put his sword away, and dashes out the door. Once out side he saw a huge air that was outside his village, he then saw a man in a white jacket accompanied by two solders, and a man in a gray hoodie. 'Looks like they brought me another soul to torture and kill' he thought as he smiled to himself making his way down to the square, 'about time too, cause that last one didn't survive that long either.'

"Hello Toa Tahu" said Dr. Zakenama as he finally approached the fire Toa, "I take it that your doing well."

"If you call being bored to tear 'doing well' then yes" Tahu replied as he came name the man in the gray hoodie, "I take it this man is our new 'guest'?"

"Yes" said Dr. Zakenama, "his name is 'Alexander' he's at least twenty two year old, and had cause our company a lot of problems."

"A bit young" Tahu said as he grabbed the young mans face and him closer to his own, "but we're still going to have a whole lot of fun now aren't we boy."

'Alexander' gave this being a disgust look, and basically spite at him in the face (or mask). Tahu let go of the young mans face, and drew back wiping off the spite. "As you can tell he still have a bit of resistance in him" spoke Dr. Zakenama, "we tried to get some information on the were a bouts on the resistant gang that's been causing a heap of commotion in the community. But since he doesn't want to give us the information we want… then his fate is good as sealed!"

"So you want him dead then" asked the Toa of fire.

Dr. Zakenama just turned and started to walk away, "do what ever you Toas want with him!"

With that said and done Tahu grabbed the young man by his hoodie, and dragged him back into the huge building where his tools where. It took some time getting up the stares due to the fact that the young was going to give up with out a fight, but in the end Tahu gotten the boy inside the building, and at the far end of the wall. "Alright boy get undress" Tahu said as he walked over to a near by table to grab a wipe, "or do you want me to undress you myself!" 'Alexander' relatedly did what he was told, and started to strip out of his cloths. When Tahu returned with the wipe of his choice,and he notice that the young man hair was a little longer then the others. But he ignored it as he got closer to the young man, "now hands to the wall, and legs apart."

Alexander put his hands on the wall, but didn't separate his legs. This how ever got Tahu a little made, "separate your legs now!"

When 'Alexander' didn't separate his legs Tahu had lost his cool, and went up to the young man. He grabbed him by the shoulders, and forcefully turned the human to face him. As Tahu did he wasn't prepare for what he was seeing, and what he saw instead of a male human was something similar to a male, but with no man parts to it. 'So this must be what there female looks like' Tahu thought to himself as a evil smile started to form on his face, 'this just makes things more interesting.'

"Well, well" Tahu started to say with lust building up in him, "instead of a male to torture to death I get a beautiful young female human… Oh, but what am I going to do with you now my sweet little fox!"

'Alexander' gave him a death stare, and before Tahu could even make a move on the human girl. She kneed him in the stomach, and tried to make a bolt to the door. But that didn't seemed to slow down the Toa of fire at all as he wrapped his free arm with the wipe around her waist, and brought her close to his body. "Let me go!" she said as she struggles to free herself.

The Toa of fire just laugh as he got up and made his way to his chair, "my, my, my, you're a feisty one aren't you."

"Let go of me you sick bastared!"

Tahu chuckled a bit at this girls ranting, and so what if he was a sick bastared all he cares about now was ways he and his other siblings are going to do to her. 'Speaking of which' he thought to himself as he glanced to the door, 'Onua should be dropping by right about now.'

The door open revealing a black muscular figure walking up to the Toa of fire. As he approached he couldn't help but notice that a new human had arrived on the island, but this one seemed different somehow. It took him a while before he realize what type of human this one was. "So brother" he began with his eyes full of lust, "when we're you going to plan one sharing such a fine new specimen?"

"I am more then happy to share her with you Onua" Tahu said with an even bigger smile.

As Onua came a little closer to the human girl, and ready to examine her fully. 'Alexander' tried to kick him away, but Onua just grabbed her leg with one hand and smiled. "A feisty one isn't she" Onua said with an evil smile.

"Feisty with a foul mouth" said Tahu.

"I see" said Onua as he started to examine the girls body with his free hand starting with her face, "so what her sentence?"

"Dr. Zakenama said we can do what ever to 'him'"

Onua stopped at the girls breast, and looked at his fire brother with a confused look. "Him" asked Onua.

"Apparently this human girl dressed up as a male human, and went by the name of 'Alexander'" Tahu replayed.

"Ah so this must be the same 'Alexander' that was causing our found friends so much trouble" Onua said as he continued to examine the human girl, "so tell me cutie… what's your real name?"

"Like I tell you!" 'Alexander' said still in a angry mood.

Onua only chuckled as he finishes examining her body, and placed a finger under her chin. "I'm sure in due time you'll be under our command" Onua said as his face was inches from the human girl face.

"I rather die then sever you two!"

"Aw, now that just breaks my heart" Onau said sarcastically as he moved away from the girl and to the near by table, "but there is more then just the two of us my little cutie."

"That's right" Tahu began, "you still need to meet the others, and I'm sure they can't wait to due to you as they please."

Onua had just grabbed a bottle and a cloth, and was doing something that 'Alexander' couldn't quiet see. When he was done he came back over to where the human girl was still being held by the Toa of fire. "But until then" Onua said as he pressed the cloth to the human girls face, "I believe its time for the little slave girl to take a little nap."

The world began to spine, and soon 'Alexander' eyes became heavier as her mind enters dream land. But as she fell asleep the last thing she heard was, "sleep dream my little fox…"


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Yah another chapter of this crazy twisted story of mine XD ENJOY!

Edit A/N: I've did a little editing to this story to make it more of a Rated M story… so enjoy what ever remains of your insanity XD

_Chapter_**_ one_**

'Alexander' slowly started to wake up only to wake up in a strange place, and it only took a minute for her to realize that she was not back in the head quarter. But instead she's in that Toa of fire's house now as his and some others sex slave 'if that's even possible' she thought to herself as she got up from a very comfortable bed. When she did she notice that she was now wearing a oversize shirt that went down just above the knees, and no pants (or anything else). 'Well at least it something' she thought once more, 'at least I have something to try to escape with out drawing attention to myself'.

"Well I see your finally up and about" said a familiar voice.

'Crap its him again' she thought as she looked up to were the Toa of fire sat with that stupid smug look on his face.

"Aww whats the matter" Tahu began as he got up and walked over to his new prize, "did my little foxy didn't had a good night sleep."

As the Toa of fire came closer 'Alexander' started to back away as far as she could to get as far away from him as she could. "I am not your little foxy" 'Alexander' said in a angry mood.

"Ooh, a bit cranky aren't we" said Tahu as he got on the bed and pinned her were she was.

"Get away from me!" yelled 'Alexander' as she tried to get out of his strong grip.

"Aw don't worry my dear little fox" Tahu said now with lust building up in him as he now pinned her down on the bed, "daddy will make things a little better."

'Alexander' was about to say something, but was silent when Tahu press his lips against hers. It took her by surprised, and after a few second of shock later she was now struggling to get out of his lip lock. But that only made things even worse as Tahu tried to break her defense with his tongue, and after what seemed to be minutes he was able to get his tongue past her lips and was now in more control over her then she thought. 'Damit' she said to herself, 'his really good at kissing.'

After about ten to fifteen minutes of kissing later Tahu back away to allow the human girl to breath. He laughed as he took notice a change of her behavior for a slight second before she got back in her resisting mood. 'Looks like we have to break that resisting spirit of her's before she fully under our control' Tahu thought as he picked up the human girl bride style, 'and I know that two of my brother and sister will be the one to break that spirit of hers.'

"Were are you taking me?" 'Alexander' asked as she tried once more to get out of his grip.

"Back to the room where you've met my brother Onua" Tahu replayed, "but now that my other brothers and sister are coming here you get to meet the rest of the Toas."

'I doubt they're even related' 'Alexander' thought to herself.

As they past through the door into the familiar room were 'Alexander' first met Tahu and Onua, and what do you know the Toa of earth was still here looking over something. Tahu walked a little closer to the black Toa, and finally set the human girl down next to him. "Onua I need you to watch our little bundle of joy" Tahu said as he pushed the human girl closer to his brother, "I have to check the state of my Koro before meeting the others."

"Will do Tahu" Onua said setting down what ever it was he was doing, and grab hold of the human girl, "I'm sure we'll find something to do in the mean time."

"Oh I'm sure you will" Tahu said with his stupid smirk on his face, "be a good girl my little fox."

With that the Toa of fire left to do a check up on his village, and once when he was gone Onua took the liberty of picking the girl up. "So my dear" Onua began lust already starting to build up as he set her on the table, "ready for more examination?"

Knowing where that was going 'Alexander' gave him a death stare and said, "not on your life."

"You know" Onua began as one hand starts feeling around on her inner thigh making her moan, "you may say you don't want this, but your body tells me other wise, and with every touch I make on your body… the more you are willing to surrender the last bit of resistance you might have."

In a quick sweep Onua's other hand made his way to the back of 'Alexander' head, and forced her into a lustful kiss. He was easily able to break through her defense and was gaining more control by every minute. 'Alexander' tried to break away from him, but he was to strong, and part of her didn't want to break away from his wonderful kiss. 'Damit' she thought as Onua took another attack to her tongue, 'he's making me feel warm… I can't… I won't let him…'

Using her free hand she slapped the Toa of earth, and was free from his lip. Onua felt the side of his mask that was slapped (which actually hurt), and looked at the human with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "No human has ever dared to slap me that hard" he said as a evil smirk started to form, "even if they did they were good as dead, but you my dear are a different story."

"Who's this Onua?" asked a white figure who was walking towards the Toa of earth.

"Ah Kopaka good timing" Onua said as pulled the human girl down from the table and towards his icy brother, "this human girl is our new toy to do with as we wish."

Kopaka stared at 'Alexand' before making a move on her, "so your the surprise Tahu's massager mention."

When Kopaka touched her on the face 'Alexander' felt a slight chilled, and backed away only to bump into Onua. "She is, and as you probably could tell" Onua started gripping the human girl, "she has a good resistance spirit in her."

"I'm sure that Lewa could possibly break that spirit of hers" said Kopaka still staring at 'Alexander'.

"And who's soul-spirit you want me to crush?" asked a cheerful voice.

Kopaka turned to the new voice, and stepped aside to reveal the human girl, "this girl's spirit is still resistance… you think you can break it Lewa?"

It only took Lewa a second to come close to the human girl, and stared into her eyes. "my what pretty eyes you have" Lewa said as he placed his one hand on the side of her face, "I'm sure within a few seconds you'll lose all your senses."

Sure enough 'Alexand' felt that some of her senses were slowly fading, and soon she started feeling relax as she continued to stare into his lovely yellow eye. 'No' she thought, 'I'm not going done with out a fight.'

'Alexander' closed her eyes, then turned away from his face and hand. This seemed to confused Lewa quiet a bit for none of the men they ever had ever turned away from his eyes. Using the same hand he cup her chin and forced her face to his, but her eyes we're still shut. "Oh come now" Lewa said in the most sweetest voice ever, "you can't resist looking into my eyes… no ever look away… just give up and look into my eyes."

The more Lewa talked the more 'Alexander' fought, and so far this paticiler Toa was winning. 'Don't look into his eyes' she told herself, 'no matter how lovely those eyes are.'

After doing this for ten minutes Lewa was getting rather annoyed at this, and got up in defeat. "This one is rather difficult-hard to break" said Lewa as he thought for a moment before he thought of something that might work, "Mind if I take her Onua-Brother?"

Giving a nod to his brother Onua pushed the human to Lewa, and in which the Toa of air made her kneel down. "Rather forward of you don't you think" Kopaka said as he knows what the Toa of air was planning to do.

"Well this should be better then hurting that pretty body of hers" Lewa said as he removed some of his armor, "and besides I'm sure after this she'll bound to be a little obedient slave girl."

After taking off his remaining armor Lewa forced his pod into the human girl mouth, and after a minute later his pod was now thrusting her mouth. "Mmph!" was the only sound that could be heard from Alexander as Lewa continued to thrust his pod fast. 'damit his dick is killing my jaw' 'Alexander' thought as best as she could, but the rhythm of Lewa's thrusting was making it hard to resist. 'Must… not… give… in…"

"Dang it" Lewa said in a whine, "her mouth is as good as our water sister!"

"Really" said Kopaka not looking at his Air brother, "then that means your getting close then."

"You never lasted ten minutes without cumming uncontrollably" Onua laughed.

"Oh shut up" said Lewa, "after this she'll be as obedient as a…"

"What is going on here!" Spoke a female voice.

The three male Toa turned there attention to a rather angry blue figure who was walking towards them. "Hello-hi sister" Lewa said in a cute but nervous voice.

When Gali reached them she notice a small human figure on her knees near the Toa of air, and by the look of it she put two to two together. "What did you do to this human Lewa?" Gali asked glaring at the naked Toa of air.

"Well I…" Lewa's word was shaken by his sister glare as he took out his shaft out of the human girl's mouth, "I was just teaching this human girl a lesson and…"

"So you all had kept a human girl here to do to as you please!" Gali spate at the Toa of air.

"Now Gali" Onua started, "please just calm down…"

"How can I calm down when you men try to take advantage on a young human girl!" Gali now yelling at the Toa of earth as she placed a hand on the human girl (by which was still trying to breath normally), and ushered her up.

"And what exactly are you going to do with her?" asked Kopaka in a icy mood.

"I am going to take her to take with me to Ga-Koro to keep her away from you lot!" with that said and done Gali lead the girl out of Tahu's home, and was now making there way to Ga-Koro. Which left one naked Toa of air, a not so surprising toa of earth, and a motionless Toa of Ice.

"Well there goes our fun" Lewa said as he finished off his load, "now how are we ever going to get her back?"

"Oh don't worry Lewa" Tahu said as he came in through the door smiling, "everything is going according to plan."

"And what plan would that be?" asked the Toa of air.

Tahu didn't say anything as he made his way to a table that have the whole island of Mata-Nui on it. "You'll know soon enough brother" Tahu replayed looking at the village of stone, "as soon as my message gets to our stone brother."

In Po-Koro

A brown figure was working on a great sculpture when he was disturbed by one of his matoran. "Toa Pohatu" the Po-matoran said.

"What is it" Pohatu said as he slammed his tools on the table.

"A letter from Ta-Koro"

Pohatu took a deep sigh and usher the matoran to him, and once the letter was handed to him the Po-Matoran left his Toa to read the letter. After reading it for a once, and reading once more to verified that what he was read was correct he sat there pondering on what he had read. "A cute human girl here on this island" he said out loud to himself as he thought for a moment, and eventually a smile started to form on his face, "I'm sure with a bit of charm she'll be wrapped around my fingers… but first I think a little planning won't hurt to do."

With that said and done the Toa of stone started to plan on how to crush her resisting spirit, and get her to trust him long enough to do so…

To be continued


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

After walking out of Ta-Koro about a hour ago Gali (who was still really up set with her called brothers) kept hold of the human girl as they were making there way to Ga-Koro. 'Alexander' on the other hand was just glad to be out away from those men, but doesn't know what to make of Gali just yet. On one hand she did get her out of there before Lewa could even cum in her mouth, but on the other she doesn't know what this blue Toa was going to due to her. "You do know you can talk right human" Gali spoke out while still walking.

"And why should I bother talking to you?" 'Alexanda' asked in a hissy mood.

"Because I got you out of a situation where you would of been swallowing my brother cum" Gali replayed tighting her grip on the human girl, "believe me when you taste my brother cum you would have been begging for more."

'Alexander' thought about it for a moment, and remembered how her resisting mind was close to be lost. 'If she didn't came when she did' 'Alexander' thought, 'I would've been there little obedient sex slave…'

"So what is your name human?" Gali asked.

'Alexander' looked at Gali before saying anything, "my name is 'Alexander'."

The Toa of water chuckled a bit before she finally stopped to look at the human girl, "I don't believe that's your real name."

"Why you say that?" 'Alexander asked in concerned voice.

"Well…" Gali began, "for one thing your work for the resistance, and two everyone who works for the resistance goes by a code names."

"Let me guess… you know this information from one of our missing members?" asked 'Alexander'.

"You catch on very quickly human" Gali said with a smile as she cupped 'Alexander's' chin, "but that was to be expected by 'The Great and Mighty Alexander'."

"Was that supposed to be a complement or a insult?"

"It would be a insult if you were a male human, but since your a female" Gali said as she let go of the human girls chin, "I would take it as a complement."

"Well don't I feel so honored" 'Alexander' said sarcastically, "so let me guess your going to torture me until I either give you what information I have, or I die?"

"I would if you were a man" Gali said as she placed her elbow on her hand, while the other hand on her chin.

"So what do you plan to do with me then?"

"Since your the first female human to have been brought here by mistake… you are more useful for me alive then dead."

"Oh" 'Alexander' said a little concern, "and how so?"

Gali looked at the human girl and smiled, "assisting me in my personal matter."

"What personal matter?" 'Alexander' asked voice a little scared of what this Toa is thinking.

"You'll find out when we get to my home" Gali replayed grabbing the human girl by the hand, and once again started walking towards her home village.

Hidden out of sight from the two females was a tall brown figure staring at the only human girl very lovely. 'So this lovely gal is the one mention by Tahu' he thought to himself, 'such a delicate flower this one is, and I bet her soul would be just as delicate if it wasn't covered by that resistance spirit she has.'

His thoughts were interrupted when he notice that the two females started walking off towards the water village that was about a few more miles away. Slowly as he could the brown figure started to fallow as far as he could just to keep a eye on the human girl. As he fallowed far behind them his mind started drifting into how he and the human were going to have a long and happy life, and then he stopped were he was in shocked of what he was thinking. 'Strange' he thought to himself, 'why would I ever want to try to make this human happy when she is against our close friend ruling?' He tried his best to put a side those strange thoughts about the human girl, and kept fallowing his sister and human girl until he saw the lily pad of the village of Ga-Koro.

When the Toa of water and human made it to the village of water, and after going through the gates that lead into the village. Gali now rushing into her hut with the human girl behind, and sat the human girl on her bed. She then went over to the table were verity of potions were stored neatly on the table. Gali started to grab a potion, and looked it over till she grabbed another one and mixed them both together. "So how does a female like your self got to be a top rebellion?" Gali asked while still mixing the two potion together.

"A lot of hard work, and knowing your surroundings" 'Alexander' replayed, "and most importantly… having a heart of stone."

"Ooh, sound tuff" Gail said as she was almost done with the potion she was making.

"You wouldn't know the half of it" 'Alexander said.

"I need you to drink this and tell me if anything happens" Gail said as she handed 'Alexander the finished potion.

"What is it?" 'Alexander' asked looking at the strange potion, "and what does it do?"

"That is why you are my 'new' test subject" Gali said with a smile.

'Alexand' now gave a glare to the Toa of water and said, "so you only rescued me from your so called 'brothers' to make me taste test a potion for you?"

"Pretty much" Gali said with a shrug, "though of course I could alway take you back to my brothers, and have them rape you some more if you want."

'Alexander' had shown a look of fear in her eyes, and knew that the Toa of water had won this argument. So with one look at the potion, 'Alexander' drank the whole thing, and gave a look like when your taking bitter mediation. At first it didn't seems to had any effect, but after some time had passed 'Alexand' began to fell a little drowsy, and before she knew it everything just suddenly went black.

Gali stood their, and watched the human girl fall completely asleep, and began to take out somethings off the shelves. She then went to were the human girl was sleeping, and started to use some sort of cream on 'Alexander' body. 'I must admit this human girl has a good body' Gali thought to herself, 'she could've been a good wife to someone in her world… that is if she didn't already sealed her fate when she joined those resistance group…'

"I see you got that human to sleep sister" said a cheerful voice from behind.

Gali turned to face a brown being leaning on the doorway, then turned back to the sleeping human girl. "Hello Pohatu" Gali said bitterly.

"Aw, now why be like that dear sister" Pohatu said as he came to the Toa of water, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well" Gali began, "concerning the fact that your boys been using me to stratify you own needs, and the fact that Tahu got me pregnant with his child."

"Oh, now that really hurts my feelings dear sister" Pohatu said almost with whining voice, "you know that all I've ever done to you was a bit of kissing, and messaging your body."

Gali sighed as she stopped what she was doing, and place one hand on her belly. "I know, and I'm sorry for snapping at you like that" Gail said, "Its just it's almost been nine months till the baby will be born, and i guess I've been taking it out on you lot."

Pohatu smiled and kissed the Toa of water on the neck, before saying anything. "That's alright" he finally said in his signature voice, "I can forgive you."

Gali rolled her eyes in amusement, and started to go back what she was doing. "Thank you Pohatu" she said to him.

Pohatu smiled at Gali, then took a look at the sleeping human girl. "So what's the story about this human?" he asked the Toa of Water.

"The usually resistance solider refusing to give the wearabouts of there little gang hide out" Gali began as she rubbed more of the cream on the human girl, "and it seemed this one went by the name 'Alexander'."

"The 'Alexander'?" Pohatu asked.

"Yes the same one that caused a whole lot of problems to the company" Gali replayed as she was now done putting the cream on the human girl's body.

"So what exactly Tahu wants me to do?" Pohatu said as he let go of his sister, and walked around to where the human girl head is.

"You know exactly what you need to do Pohatu" Gali said as she put away the cream she used, and started to use some oil thing on the human.

"I know" he said with a smirk on his face, "but I just like to hear you say it."

Gali Playfully slapped him on the arm, and put away the bottle of oil. "Now I hope your finally ready to take her Pohatu" Gali said as she went over to a crate of broken glasses, "and you better not fail in crushing that resisting spirit of hers."

"Oh I won't dear sister" Pohatu said as he placed a hand on the human girls face, "I won't…"

What plans do these Toa have for the human girl? Who knew that Gali is pregnant? and why isn't this chapter contain any swears brutal sex? All question shall be answered in the next chapter… expect that last one, cause I wanted to formally have Pohatu seeing 'Alexander' and to comfort Gali in her moody pregnancy XD

To be continued


End file.
